Wrath of the Machine (Raid)
Wrath of the Machine is a raid in Rise of Iron. It was made available on September 23, 2016 at 10am PDT. Guide Opening the Door The fireteam starts at the entrance of Foundry 113. The team will notice glowing electric charges scattered around the area. The objective is to gather charges and bring the maxed voltage charge to the Foundry Spinner located at the ground in the middle of the area, which will activate the boss. Maxed voltage charge requires 4 charges to be collected, each 1 resetting the timer for the charge. If the player carrying the charge fails to collect the next one, he will die immediately. Once the first maxed charge is brought to the spinner, Vosik, The Archpriest will spawn at the stage in front of the spinner and the fight begins. The mission is still same, only this time there are 3 Foundry Spinners in total: 1 in the middle, 1 in the left and 1 in the right side of the stage. Team should split into 3 teams of 2, each deciding which teammate should defend the spinner while the other 1 collects charges, While carrying the charges, Vosik will constantly spawn Voltage eaters (which resembles the S.A.B.E.R. 2 Shank from the Fallen S.A.B.E.R. strike), which will slowly move towards the spinners attempting to defuse the voltage charges. Teammates defending the spinners should take them out as soon as they spawn. The spinners must be charged 5 times in total (each Voltage charge brought into 1 spinner will affect each), which will then start to drop SIVA charges, which must be thrown at Vosik in order to defuse his shield. Once his shield is down, he's vulnerable to damage, so the team should start to focus on him. After a few seconds, his shield will recharge and the spinners will defuse again, starting the phase from the start. Throwing SIVA charges at him while vulnerable will give the team more time to do damage. Once Vosik's health drops to about 15%, he will retreat and the entrance to next area will open. Vosik, the Archpriest After making your way through a light jumping section, the fireteam will come to a room filled with numerous monitors Siege Engine After entering the Apex, the Siege Engine is initially located behind the time when they venture outside on top of the wall. A handful of Splicer Vandals and Dregs wait ahead. Take them out and advance to the wall in the distance. On doing so, a short cutscene will play - the Siege Engine will activate and begin trundling towards the fireteam, laying down a barrage of fire with its turrets. As this happens, a large group of Splicer Dregs and Vandals will spawn from holes in the floor and Skiffs jump in to briefly provide air support. Hug the wall as tightly as possible and use what little cover there is to best avoid Skiff fire, or have a Defender use their Ward, while delegating half of the team at most to deal with mobs - Sunbreakers, Nightstalkers, Stormcallers, Voidwalkers and possibly Bladedancers are the most effective here - while the other half targets the Siege Engine's turrets with concentrated sniper fire. On destroying both turrets, the head of the Siege Engine tears open, and more damage must be done to that gap. When the Engine has taken sufficient damage, a notification will pop up stating that it has suffered a hull breach. The electrical field surrounding the machine will disappear, and the fireteam must jump up onto the Engine itself to continue forward. The Engine will knock the first wall down - it is advisable that you don't stand near the head when this happens, as the ensuing explosion can potentially kill you instantly. As you pass through to the second half of the encounter, you'll see another Skiff hanging in the distance. A group of regular enemies and a Splicer Reaver Captain wait underneath it. Be mindful of the Skiff's armament and take out the Captain and the others as quickly as possible - Void shotguns, Raze-Lighter, Gjallarhorn, and AoE supers like Nova Bomb and Fist of Havoc are most effective at dispatching the Captains quickly, as you need time to be in your side in this encounter. Once the Captain is killed, the Skiff will drop three items and then leave. These are the Driveshaft, Engine Block and Warhead, the three components of the Siege Engine that you need to take back to it in order to repair it and continue progressing. Picking up one of these parts will give the player an Encumbered debuff that lets them carry the part in exchange for having their speed greatly reduced for the next nine seconds. The fireteam must coordinate between each other, with fresh players carrying parts after exhausted players drop them, while simultaneously clearing away Captains and red-bar enemies that block their advance - Shadowshot tethers are immensely effective at helping with crowd control - and clearing the passageways of mines that can slow you down. If at all possible, have someone go a little further ahead and destroy the mines ahead of the main group. Another Skiff will jump in as well, bombarding you with its guns. Blessing of Light is a must in this section for Defenders. Players must also take great care not to drop any parts down the numerous pitfalls that dot the stage - the Siege Engine is on a timer as you bring the parts back to it. If the timer expires the Engine will detonate causing a wipe, and if a part is dropped repairing it is impossible and it detonates instantly. However, while the fireteam is juggling parts on the way back to the Engine, a third Skiff will warp in behind it and send out a small party of Splicers. Among them is a unique Major: Meksis, Siege Engineer. While it is risky to charge ahead of the group to try and take him out first, his elimination is to be prioritized - if he reaches the head of the Siege Engine, a notification will appear saying that he has locked it down. This retracts the ramp the group must climb up to deliver the parts. If you see the notification, have a few sufficiently equipped players race over to the Engine, take him out and head back as quickly as possible. When the fireteam makes it back to the Siege Engine they must put the parts they have in the correct slots. Inserting a part slows down the timer, so you are allowed a little more room to breathe if other carriers are lagging behind. The Driveshaft is inserted into a slot that is to the right of where you climb up the ramp, the Warhead is placed into a receptacle in the center lane up and to the left of where you climb up the ramp, and the Engine Block's slot is at the Siege Engine's back right, or back left from the point of view of players. Once all three parts are properly delivered the Engine will move again, and as before the fireteam must ride it to continue onward. After the second wall is cleared, however, the main wall itself comes to a sheer drop. The fireteam must jump off the Engine and carefully leap all the way down to the rocky platforms far below the wall, where a chest and a SIVA cache can be found. The Siege Engine will slowly topple off the wall and fall into the sea below. The entrance to the next area lies directly ahead. Aksis, Archon Prime (Phase 1) Aksis, Archon Prime (Phase 2) Chests Loot Normal All loot obtained in Normal mode drops at a random Attack/Defense rating starting at 365. Armor ;Hunter *Nanomania Vest *Nanomania Grasps *Nanomania Mask *Nanomania Boots *Nanomania Cloak *SIVA Shard ;Titan *Cosmoclast Plate *Cosmoclast Gauntlets *Cosmoclast Helm *Cosmoclast Greaves *Cosmoclast Mark *SIVA Core ;Warlock *Red Miasma Robes *Red Miasma Gloves *Red Miasma Boots *Red Miasma Hood *Red Miasma Bond *SIVA Capsule Weapons *GENESIS CHAIN~ (auto rifle) *STEEL MEDULLA~ (pulse rifle) *CHAOS DOGMA~ (scout rifle) *FEVER AND REMEDY~ (hand cannon) *ETHER NOVA~ (fusion rifle) *EX MACHINA~ (sniper rifle) *QUANTIPLASM~ (shotgun) *ZEAL VECTOR~ (sidearm) *IF MATERIA~ (machine gun) *SOUND AND FURY~ (rocket launcher) Heroic Armor ;Hunter *Spliced Nanomania Vest *Spliced Nanomania Grasps *Spliced Nanomania Mask *Spliced Nanomania Boots *Spliced Nanomania Cloak *Perfected SIVA Shard ;Titan *Spliced Cosmoclast Plate *Spliced Cosmoclast Gauntlets *Spliced Cosmoclast Helm *Spliced Cosmoclast Greaves *Spliced Cosmoclast Mark *Perfected SIVA Core ;Warlock *Spliced Red Miasma Robes *Spliced Red Miasma Gloves *Spliced Red Miasma Boots *Spliced Red Miasma Hood *Spliced Red Miasma Bond *Perfected SIVA Capsule Video Destiny Rise of Iron – Wrath of the Machine Raid Trailer References Category:Raids